So Cold
by PaddyWhacked080
Summary: A song fic based on Breaking Benjamin's So Cold and Twilight. Complete disclaimer. Rated T just cause I feel like it.


**A.N.-** Complete disclaimer for both. I love this song and this book and the idea popped into my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

So Cold

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One_

I had been driving for only a few minutes when a glooming fog appeared out of nowhere. I glanced at my rear view mirror and I could no longer see the road behind me, or the trees to either side of me, or Charlie's house which I had left not minutes ago. Figuring it would be better and safer then driving blindly; I pulled my old pickup over to the side of the road, and stepped out as I watched the unnatural fog roll down the street. I walked down the cold pavement, walking away from the safety of my car and the warmth of Charlie's house behind me. I felt like I was in a trance, my feet were moving, walking further down the lonely street despite my mind screaming at me to stop and race back home. After a few minutes of walking like a zombie, I faintly saw a hazy form come into view. I jogged over, figuring, _wishing_ it was a humanhoping for some answers when I almost ran straight into my friend, Mike. I almost screamed but I bit my lip. I was about to tell him that he scared me half to death, but I got that weird feeling when you _know_ that someone is behind you. I whirled around to see Jess inches from my face. I squeaked and jumped back, stumbling over Mike's feet and falling to the ground. I stared up at Jess and Mike, and they stared back, their eyes sightless wide eyes looking down at me. Suddenly, more people started appearing out of the fog, like a crazy horror movie, and I was in the middle of it... as always. They crowded around me, I struggled to get up, but something kept knocking me back down.

_Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
_

All of a sudden I saw a figure striding gracefully towards us. I looked up fearfully as I saw you stride through the fog. Your dark clothes give you a haunting look to all, but me. Your golden eyes were fixed on me, your steps never faltered as every person in town parted for you. You reached me and were inches away as a slight smile graced your lips, but it wasnt the smile I love. Not the smile that's yours. You took my hand in yours and I shivered for the second time that night as you pulled me to my feet. You're as cold as the dead. Undead might be the right word.

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine_

I smiled but you didn't smile back. You seemed sad, distant, unreachable. I opened my mouth to speak but you did before I could. "You must make a choice." Your voice sended tremors through the thick forest hidden by the fog. I looked at you confusingly, silently asking what you meant. "You must make a choice." You repeated in this deep dark monotone voice that I've never heard you use before that night.

"Edward, what-"

"You must make a choice Bella. You must choice to live… or die." You said in that monotone. When you had said that, I became really frustrated and confused.

"Live or die?" I asked with blank stupid-ness.

"Yes. Do you wish to live with these people till the end of your days? Being able to see your mother and Charlie and all your friends till the day you die, wouldn't you want that? You can go to college, live out your life. You will have a life." You stated. "But if you choose to die…" You trailed off, your voice cracking. "If you choose to die, you will live out your life in darkness. Your life will be full of hiding, of being discrete." You looked into the depths of my eyes, pleading me to choose to live. You never wanted me to die. You wanted me to live my life as if you had never been there. I never wanted that. I couldn't imagine that.

_Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

Dieing would mean my life will be different. Entirely different. But if that means I will be with you till the end of the universe, I'll do it.

_Show me how it ends it's alright_

I nodded slowly. Your eyes glimmered with hope, hope that I'll choose to live. I shook my head, knowing what you think I mean.

_Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside_

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try _

"No Edward. You don't understand." I whispered, looking away.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

You stared at me, obviously confused.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time_

I smiled slightly and looked up at you again. I standed up on my toes to whisper in your ear…

"_Show me how it ends it's alright  
__S_

Your shoulders dropped and sorrow was etched into your beautiful face.

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

"Bella," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "You don't want this."

I nodded. "Yes, I do. If dieing means that I can be with you, I'll do it." I whispered just as quietly. You looked away sadly. I remember gently taking your face in my hands and turning you around to look at me. I pulled your face towards mine and the distance between our lips disappeared. "Edward, I want to be with you, always." I had whispered after we broke away.

_Show me how it ends its alright  
__Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside_

Finally you gave in and your arms wrapped around my waist and your mouth twisted into that crooked smile that I love. You kissed me again and my arms snaked up to your neck. To anyone else's eyes, they would have said we dissappeared into the fog, never to been seen in that town again.

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

People weeped.

_Its alright._

Charlie weeped.

_Its alright. _

Mom weeped.

_Its alright._

My friends cried.

_Its alright._

They cried and they're still confused.

_Its alright._

And when they weep, while they cry, while they get swallowed up in their sorrow, they swear they can hear a familiar voice whisper;

"_Its alright."_

A familiar voice whispers to Charlie when he breaks out crying while attempting to heat up lasagnia;

"_Its alright."_

The familiar voice whispers to Mom when she walks by my old room and she has to sit down and hold her head in her hands as she cries;

"_Its alright_."

And to Edward, my Edward, the beautiful, complicated, vampiric creature that stands before me, guilt ridden for all the pain he has caused everyone I whisper;

"_Its alright."_

* * *

**A.N.-** I hope you enjoyed it! This is my favorite book in the entire world and one of my favorite songs. R&R 

Andy


End file.
